xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
For other uses of Angel, see Angel (disambiguation) Angel '''(also known as Archangel', born' Warren Kenneth Worthington III') was a mutant who has the ability to fly with large, white-later-metallic wings. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: The Last Stand Warren Worthington III was seen trying to cut his wings off in order to hide his mutation. His father found out he was a mutant by entering the bathroom. As a young man in his early twenties, his rich industrialist father was motivated by his son's mutation to create a "cure" for mutants. Warren was going to be the first test subject of this "cure" when he suddenly had second thoughts, broke out of his restraints, and bailed out of a nearby window, despite his father's protests. He would later briefly seek sanctuary at the X-Mansion. When Alcatraz Island was attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants, Warren's father was captured by Psylocke, Arclight and Quill. They threw him off the roof, but Warren arrived in time to save him. He was later seen flying over the Golden Gate Bridge as it was getting fixed; he then flew over a park and waved to a little boy who was watching him fly. Prior to X-Men: Days of Future Past According to 25 Moments, in 2011, mutants banded together to protest the “mutant cure” arms race led by Trask Industries, Yashida Corporation, and other multinational pharmaceutical companies. The Occupy Wall Street movement marched from the X-Mansion to Zuccotti Park. Sentinels attacked the peaceful mutant demonstration. Angel was one of the mutants involved in the march and was killed during the chaos. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Angel is part of a fight club in Berlin in which mutants are pitted against each other. He manages to take down his tenth opponent Blob. He is later put up against a fearful Nightcrawler who keeps evading Angel instead of fighting, which forces Angel to tell him to fight or they will both be killed. Nightcrawler builds up the courage to fight Angel and takes him down, but in the process causing him to hit the electric fence surrounding him and frying and damaging Angel's wings. Angel and Nightcrawler escape, with the latter being rescued by Mystique. Angel hides away and turns to boozing until he is approached by Apocalypse to become one of his four horsemen. His broken wings are fixed when Apocalypse grafts metal to them. He accompanies the Horsemen to Xavier's Mansion to kidnap Charles. In Cairo when the X-Men come to stop Apocalypse and the Horsemen, Angel and Nightcrawler have a rematch, as Angel is tasked with guarding Apocalypse's body and Nightcrawler is trying to rescue Professor X. During the fight, Nightcrawler manages to trap Angel but the mutant eventually escapes from his confines. When the X-Men retrieve Charles and are escaping on their jet, Angel carries Psylocke to help confront them. Psylocke cuts through the roof and they both enter, however, Nightcrawler teleports them away as Jean Grey sabotages the jet's controls. Psylocke manages to escape but Angel is trapped in the jet when it crashes, killing him. Apocalypse later comes across his body, calling him "useless". Powers and Abilities *'Wing Manifestation:' - Angel possesses two large, white, feathered wings on his back that allow him to fly at various speeds while he can also perform aerial maneuvers. These wings are very large and are extremely flexible. Angel can fold them on his back so that there is only a slight bump showing from his clothing. In close combat, he can use his wings to enhance his attacks and use them to hit opponents. When his father attempted to use the cure on him, he used his wings to break his restraints and knock down anyone near him when the wings extended. **'Wing Talons/Blades:' - After receiving a power upgrade from Apocalypse, his wings became metallic in nature, allowing him to shoot blades from them. His flight capabilities are not affected by his wings being metallic and he can still fly at various speeds and in any direction. He is also still able to perform aerial maneuvers, to the point where he can hover in mid-air. In the revised timeline, Angel is seen having sharp talons on his wings, making them capable stabbing weapons. *'Aerial Adaptation:' Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time. His body is also more resilient, as he is not at all fazed by kinetic impact or friction, as well as the fact that he could ram through a glass window without being damaged at all. *'Enhanced Durability:' - Angel, nor his wings, wear at all from damage caused from crashing through a window and none of the broken glass can hurt him. He was unable to survive being caught in an exploding plane, however he does not bare any burns, rather it seems he died from shrapnel damage (hence the scar in his head) or severe brain damage from collision. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' - Angel is able to heal himself as shown that he was able to repeatedly grow back his severed wings. In theory he should be able to grow back organs and limbs. Unlike most mutants with a healing factor, Angel can transfer his blood to provide a limited healing factor to any person of a compatible blood type. He is also immune to all disease and illnesses. It appears that Angels healing factor was more prominent in his adulthood as his healing abilities are significantly weaker as a teenager in the revised timeline and is somehow capable of being intoxicated by extreme alcohol consumption. It is currently unknown if Angel can heal from extreme brain damage or head trauma as he appears to be dead or if not flat lined from being caught within an explosion and have a significant invasive damage to his skull. *'Superhuman Senses:' - Like birds, Warren's eyesight is superhumanly acute, giving him enhanced binocular vision. His sense of touch is similar to that of birds that can use the air currents to improve their flight. *'Enhanced Strength:' - He is shown to have the strength to effortlessly hold an adult human with only his hands while in the air. His large wings do not weigh him down at all seemingly due to his strength. His wings also have enhanced strength, and he can use them to hit opponents. When he was strapped into medical restraints designed for mutants, Angel was capable of breaking out almost immediately. With his wings and his own strength, he pushed off the restraint harness keeping them hidden on his back and they knocked down everyone near him when they extended. In the revised timeline, he has enough physical strength to defeat the Blob, one of the most invulnerable and strongest mutants. As Arch-Angel, he is capable of over powering Nightcrawler and can smash through concrete and steel. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Angel was capable of keeping track of Nightcrawler teleports and even counter his attack. His reflexes also match his enhanced flight speed allowing him to react when flying at speeds of 200mph. Relationships Friends and Family *Warren Worthington II - Father Revised Timeline *Apocalypse **Horsemen of Apocalypse - Teammates ***Storm ***Magneto ***Psylocke Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants *Nightcrawler *Blob Trivia * In a deleted scene, Angel comes back to Alcatraz after saving his father and joins the other X-Men in the fight by taking and dropping members of the Brotherhood from the sky. However, he is knocked out after Magneto throws a car at him. * Although Angel appears in the promotional posters wearing the X-Men uniform, he never dons one during the movie. * Angel was originally supposed to appear in X2: X-Men United as a prisoner of William Stryker. In the early script of the movie, he was transformed into Archangel during an experiment of the Weapon X program. * Angel has been portrayed by two different actors with the first name Ben. * He is featured heavily in all the promotional material for X-Men: The Last Stand, as part of the whole "the original X-Men team in the comics finally together in film". * Angel's wings were initially too heavy for Ben Foster and were remade from foam. * Angel is one of the mutants who dies in both timelines. therefore whether timeline was revised or not. His fate was sealed. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Wings Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Flight Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Worthington Family Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Former Heroes Category:Back From The Dead Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Enhancement Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Members